A Café and a Kiss
by DrizztDo'UrdenNeverDies
Summary: Just an old fanfic I found on my computer. It's really just a rambling story about how May and Drew should get together and sort of how they complete each other. Kinda weird. Rated K for minor kissing and not much else. Contestshipping Oneshot.


*Drew's POV*

I look at the picture in my pocket for the tenth time that day. When will I see her again? Ever since I arrived in Kalos for the male version of showcases, talentcases, I'd been wondering. There was something about that May... It makes my heart beat a little faster and my customary smoothness to be shaken. I'll cover it as much as possible, but to those less dense than Ash, it's obvious. I cannot let my rival know I like her! I would not be afraid if the whole freaking team Magma challenged me, but May can bring me down with a glance. She is so beautiful when she is angry...

"Drew!" my thoughts suddenly jerked outward by a certain voice calling my name.

I look up to see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes running towards me, smiling.

"Oh, hey May," I say as casually as possible, like I have not been thinking about her 24/7.

"Are you here for the talentcases?" May asks, a sparkle in her voice.

"Yep." I nearly kissed her, her smile was so pretty, but quickly think the better of it.

"That's pretty neat. I'm here for the showcases, so I have a shot a Kalos Queen, like Serena. Did you know she's dating Ash,

Ketchum, the one I used to travel with?" She asked as we started walking together down the street of Lumiose City, which as the name would imply, were very bright and lit up with lamps. It frames her face perfectly, like an angel. I almost say that. It's frustrating how little willpower I have near her.

"I'm surprised to see you here. Never thought you would get this far." I remarked arrogantly, which I begin silently cursed myself for.

"Well, Mr. Excellent, I did, so there!" May made a face and ran off in the opposite direction.

"May, wait!" I shouted, but to no avail. Whoever she likes, it is not me. Other than Harley, I am most likely her least favorite person on this earth.

*May's POV*

Drew Hayden is my favorite person on the earth. Whole world. Including my parents, Max, and Ash. I must be crazy. Because as I run away from Drew, I swear I hear him call out to me, but when I turn back around he's got that annoyingly cute terrible smirk on his face. I want to kiss him so bad. But he doesn't know. And he probably never will. Such comforts.

I duck into a shabby looking café at the edge of Lumoise. Drew follows.

"May, I'm really, really sorry. Kiss me now!" He screams at the top of his lungs, eliciting giggles from onlookers. He looks like an idiot.

"Why? You just insulted me, and now you want me to be your girlfriend?" I say, crossing my arms. I am slightly amazed that even Drew is this arrogant.

"Some mad lady is chasing me, I swear! She's gonna be here any second! I have to make it look like I'm dating you!" He's quieter now, suddenly aware of our fan club.

"Okay, fine, but you owe me," I say trying not to smile. He's slightly taller than me, so I yank his shirt down. And kiss him. Right on the lips. We both close our eyes, completely enclosed in the bliss. He tastes completely different from what I was expecting. He tastes like the air right after a rainstorm mixed with that sweet kind of candy, that's just the perfect amount of sweet. In other words, his kisses taste wonderful. He presses me in a little closer, so I am up against his chest. I can feel his heart beating, his soft and gentle touch, and his shirt, so warm with his body heat. Then the crazy lady runs in.

"DREW! DREW!" she screams, then stops. " Oh, um, heh. I did not know about that..." she trails off, then walks away.

I prepare myself for the loss of Drew, whom I never had in the first place. But it never comes. His lips are still on mine, and his eyes are still closed, like nothing happened. Like we aren't in front of 10 people. So I put my arms around his neck and enjoy it.

*Drew's POV*

I can't make myself go back to the way that we were. Just friends, on a rocky cliff just barely still there. So I keep her warm embrace in my arms and her lips on mine. She doesn't seem to mind, either. Her lips taste like salty sea water. It's surprisingly pleasant. Then she just seems to melt into me. Her arms wrap around my neck, and she pulls herself closer, so close to me. Into me. I can hear the soft noises she's making and smell her perfume, which smells like baking cookies. Eventually, I pull away, a thin dusting of red lights both our cheeks on fire as we realized people were staring. A lot of people.

"Let's talk about that somewhere with, uh, less people..." I say uneasily, throw off by the weight of everyone's gazes and having just kissed my one and only true love.

"Yeah..." May laughs nervously, nearly choking "Yeah," Then she starts laughing, really, really hard.

"Okay then..." I take her hand and run out of the café, dragging her along in the process. I think of what just happened. I just did what I had been afraid to do for years, because some lady wanted to kidnap me. I drag May back to the Pokémon center I'm staying at. She's still laughing uncontrollably. So I drag her up the stairs and into my room, locking the door behind us. She stops laughing almost instantly.

"I'm sorry. I have a problem about laughing when I get nervous. It's weird," she shrugged and gave a hopeless smile.

"No," I stated.

"What do you mean to say, telling me 'No' ?!" May cried out.

"Your laugh is beautiful, not weird. I like it. It sounds like someone who's truly happy," I don't know why I feel the need to tell her that, but I just did.

"But about that... thing... I'm sorry. It went on to long, and far longer than it needed to! I never intend to do it again!" May bows in apology.

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Don't be sorry. I started it. If I would be sorry about that I never would have done it in the first place. In fact I sort of enjoyed it. Maybe we should try again. After all we were rudely interrupted by those people, stareing their lives away," I take a step towards her and put my hands against the wall behind her. She looks excited and nervous, then kisses me. Again I taste her seawater lips against mine and feel her heart pounding. I close my eyes, fully enjoying the feeling of her face on mine. She pulls her arms around my neck and I remove my hands from the wall to place them on her back. She pulls away, takes a breath and mumbles something under her breath, then blushes.

"What was that?" I ask, smirking.

"I said thamh ymo," she says to quitely.

"I still can't understand you..." I say, still smirking.

"I said thank you," This time I can just barely understand her.

"You wanna sit?" I ask, gesturing to the couch.

*May's POV*

We didn't get any sleep that night. No, it's not what you think. We spent all night talking about... everything. It was the first time I'd ever truly told somebody about my life, how I feel about stuff that no one else cares about, how hard it gets without anybody to lean on, and in turn he told me about the same kinda stuff. I was surprised to find out how insecure he can get, but it made me feel better about dating him, knowing that I know him for real. Thats he is not just another face on another magazine.

"Arceus... I'm tired," Drew announced to his loving girlfriend - Me!

"That tends to happen when you're up all night,"

"Wait - really? I never would have guessed." Drew said dryly, his head falling on my shoulder.

We will never be the same.


End file.
